National Book Swap Day
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Sue Ellen, Arthur, and Buster head to the bookstore to pick out books to trade with their pen pals. But when they make their initial choices, the students realize their choices aren't right. Can they remedy the situation? One-shot. For my Summer 100 One-Shot Challenge. R&R.


**National Book Swap Day**

This was no ordinary trip to the bookstore. Arthur, Sue Ellen, and Buster were on a mission, a mission from their resident librarian. There was a national holiday coming up called National Book Swap day, and rather than swap books with a local friend, this trio wanted to swap books with their pen pals. Emails were sent in advance and the others were participating as well. Now the trio was ready, but first they had to buy their books.

Once at Elwood City's top bookstore, the trio went their separate ways. Arthur had been studying history lately, one because of Mr. Ratburn's endless assignments, but two, because his pen pal had wanted more information about events in American history that he hadn't discovered yet. He was amazed that a boy from Turkey could be so interested in American history, but if that was his hobby, then Arthur planned to satisfy his friend's needs.

Sue Ellen went into the Action/Adventure section and found a favorite book of her overseas friend. It was the first in a series, but that was the only installment they didn't have. Sue Ellen had yet to read the series herself, but she knew it would likely make her pen pal happy to receive the book in the mail.

Buster had recently became the pen pal of Arthur's pen pal's best friend. He shared a love of comics with Buster, so he was in the Graphic Novels section getting a special edition copy showcasing top Marvel issues. He couldn't remember if Andhur preferred Marvel or DC, but that was Buster's preference so he hoped the choice would rub off on him.

With their selections made, the trio met up in a larger aisle and looked over each other's choices. Immediately Sue Ellen scowled as she remembered that day in the library when Miss Turner brought up the day to them. They talked about their own favorite books, yes, but it got them talking about their pen pals and what they preferred. Miss Turner was quick to correct them about the point of the holiday, and Sue Ellen repeated her point as she looked over their choices:

"We're finding books that speak to our pen pals, not to us. Buster, I know you like Marvel comics, and Arthur, I know you like history, and I like action/adventure books, but these are more for them than us," she said, moving back towards her section, "We need to start over and find our own favorites. That way our friends can read what we like and vice versa. They're probably doing the same for us if they can find their favorites in English."

With their mission in mind, the trio separated again. Buster returned the book he'd first selected and decided to head over to science fiction instead. He found a book with a giant green alien on the cover, and he knew without even reading the summary on the back that this was a book he'd want to share with his pal. He'd probably read it before sending it off, but he knew it would really say "This is a book from Buster Baxter. Enjoy!"

Arthur put up his history book and moved around the store for a moment gathering his thoughts. After a while he found himself in the general Young Adult section. He found a book with a boy and his dog on the cover, and though the summary didn't quite match, that image reminded him of his own experiences with Pal. Like Buster, he wanted to read the book before sending it off, but he knew this was the best option to really tell his pal who he was.

Sue Ellen didn't stray far from her first choice. Instead of getting the first in a series that she hadn't read, she grabbed one of her favorites. She'd read the books and planned on seeing the movies when they came out, making it the perfect choice, especially since her pal was always trying to bait her into a series by eagerly describing first books to a t.

When they met back up in the large aisle, the trio knew they had made the perfect choices, and they couldn't wait for the big day to arrive.

When the big day arrived, the trio met up at the local library along with some others. Most had taken a local approach and swapped their books on the spot, but the gang had boxes and an envelope with their gifted books from their long distance pals.

In the comfort of Elwood City's library they began to read their selections. Their pals had picked out books that embodied them, and thankfully for Sue Ellen, hers picked a stand-alone novel she knew she could probably get into once she got over the bad translation work, as her pal picked a book from his native tongue that was roughly translated into an English version.

When the day was finished, everyone was satisfied and eager to celebrate the holiday again next year, or as soon as them and their buddy finished reading their books.

~End

A/N: So this is my third one-shot for my 100 one-shot summer challenge, and I'll admit I was inspired by Books and Cookies from Tumblr when I started thinking of something to write. Well, I think the real credit goes to whoever sent her the ask, but someone asked why there wasn't a program like this or a holiday, something that would get buddies reading.

Honestly cost is a huge factor here, so the money aspect of this piece is totally implausible (seriously how do all of Arthur's child stars have so much dough all the time? All those Sugar Bowl milkshakes can't be cheap...), but this is something I'd love to see happen—and if there is a real swap day, please tell me about it!

But yeah, the credit for the idea goes to her and that person, but this story is all mine. I wish it were longer (it technically breaks my 1000-word minimum rule without this note, but I don't mind letting that slide. Rules are rules, yes, but following them all the time is depressing). I hope you guys enjoyed this:D

CHALLENGE: What's your favorite book? Who's your favorite author? Let me know and I'll try to read something of theirs (feel free to do multiple names/books, preferably titles I can easily find in a local library or free online. I'm broke and a voracious reader, two things that don't typically go together, so please help a girl out^^).


End file.
